


I'll let you be in my dreams if I can be in yours

by oddlyfamiliar



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Accidental Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Idiots in Love, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Sex, set somewhere in season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“JJ, I’m not gonna let you sleep on the sofa while I’m comfortable in a bed,” Hotch frowns at her, and JJ can’t help but feel a surge of affection towards him for being so utterly oblivious.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I’m not sleeping on the sofa either,” she almost laughs at the confusion on his face. “We’re both adults, Hotch. We’ve known each other for almost a decade. We’ve slept next to each other on the jet hundreds of times. I’m fairly sure we’ll survive sharing a bed for two nights.”</p>
<p>(In which JJ and Hotch end up sharing a bed while away at a conference, and Emily wins a bet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll let you be in my dreams if I can be in yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnessina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnessina/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to the wonderful [lilygarlands](http://lilygarlands.tumblr.com/), especially as it's her birthday today!
> 
> Any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> The title is from Bob Dylan's _Talkin' World War III Blues_.

JJ hangs up the phone call and sits back against the slightly worn sofa before glancing around the hotel lobby to see where Hotch is. She finally spots him deep in conversation with the desk clerk. He doesn’t look particularly happy, but she figures that he’ll be able to deal with whatever the problem is and then he’ll catch her up when he’s done. Her view of him is suddenly blocked by a new group of people approaching the check-in desk, so JJ turns her attention back to her cell, quickly checking her email in a futile attempt to take her mind off the conversation she’s just ended with Will. 

Even though their divorce had been mutual and amicable, and they were still able to keep up a relatively good relationship with each other for Henry’s sake, he just couldn’t understand her devotion to her job. It was something they’d argued about a lot back when they were dating, even more so in the short period they were married, so it figured that they’d still argue about it even when they were divorced. She had honestly thought that he’d be delighted at the opportunity to have Henry to himself for the entire weekend while she and Hotch represented the BAU at this conference, but apparently he’d had some idea in his head about them spending the weekend together as a ‘family’. Despite how much she missed her baby, she was almost grateful that she’d been asked to attend with Hotch, purely to avoid the awkwardness of having to remind Will once again that they were over and she had no intention of attempting any kind of reconciliation with him. She’d only called to let him know she’d arrived and to check on how Henry was doing and he’d spent most of the conversation trying to guilt her into making their relationship work again. For Henry’s sake. 

JJ closes her eyes, tilts her head against the back of the sofa and tries to breathe deeply for ten seconds in order to calm herself down. She needs to focus on work this weekend, not how much she wants to strangle her ex-husband every time he pulls this crap with her. 

“Everything okay?” Hotch’s voice startles her, and she quickly opens her eyes again to see him standing close, looking down at her with worry etched across his face.

“Yeah, just… Will being Will. Nothing important,” she tries to smile at him. “Everything sorted with our rooms?”

A frown crosses his face, and JJ instantly knows that he’s got bad news. “No. Apparently there are multiple conferences and events on this weekend, and they overbooked the rooms. All they could give me was one double room with a sofa…” Hotch trails off, then gestures at the doors leading to the crowded plaza outside. “We could try to find another hotel with space?”

JJ groans, “Hotch, you saw how busy everywhere was when we drove in. There’s no way we’re gonna find anywhere else with space that’s even remotely close to here.”

“Yeah, I know,” Hotch says softly as he looks down at his bag, avoiding her eyes. “It’s fine, I can sleep on the sofa; it’s only two nights.”

JJ just raises an eyebrow at him. “I’m not gonna make you sleep on the sofa. You’re way too tall for that. Plus then I’d just have to listen to you moan about your back for the entire weekend.”

“JJ, I’m not gonna let you sleep on the sofa while I’m comfortable in a bed,” Hotch frowns at her, and JJ can’t help but feel a surge of affection towards him for being so utterly oblivious.

“Oh yeah, I’m not sleeping on the sofa either,” she almost laughs at the confusion on his face. “We’re both adults, Hotch. We’ve known each other for almost a decade. We’ve slept next to each other on the jet hundreds of times. I’m fairly sure we’ll survive sharing a bed for two nights.”

She bends down to grab her bag, and she starts to walk towards the elevator in the corner before realizing that Hotch isn’t with her. She turns slightly to look back at him over her shoulder, and this time she can’t stop the burst of laughter from spilling out of her as she takes in his dumbfounded expression. He snaps out of it quickly and catches up to her just as the elevator arrives, and she tries to squash down the butterflies currently making their home in her stomach at the thought of finally sharing a bed with him.

\---&\---

Since arriving at the hotel this morning, they’ve barely had five minutes to pause for breath. They’d only just had time to drop their bags off in their room and quickly freshen up before they’d had to rush downstairs for the welcome breakfast. From then, they’d been scheduled to attend back-to-back presentations filled with other law enforcement agents detailing their relationships with the press and their various media strategies. Given her prior role within the BAU, and the fact that Hotch now dealt with almost all of the media issues, it was pretty obvious why the two of them had been selected to attend. Now that they’ve finally finished the last panel for the day and grabbed some food, JJ is looking forward to getting back to their room and sleeping for at least seven days.

As she pushes their door open, she looks over her shoulder at Hotch, half-leaning against the corridor wall in exhaustion, and figures that he’ll definitely agree to an early night. She holds the door open for him to follow her into their room, and tries to ignore the excitement stirring in her as she glances at the bed. JJ drops her bag on top of the desk in the corner and gestures towards the small bathroom. “Did you want to grab a shower before bed, or are you good?”

Hotch seems to hesitate a second, his eyes glancing everywhere but the bed, before he crosses the room to stand in front of her and places his briefcase next to her bag on the desk. “No, I’m good. I’ll shower in the morning, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll probably do the same,” JJ nods, then stands there awkwardly. They’ve never had a problem making small talk before, but the giant bed-shaped elephant in the room seems to be making a mockery of their ability to behave like normal adults who are good friends.

Hotch nods back at her, clearly just as bizarrely uncomfortable as she is, although probably not for the same reasons. He walks towards their overnight bags before bending over to grab his own and lifting it onto the bed. “I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty tired. Did you want to use the bathroom first?”

JJ snaps her eyes away from his ass before he catches her looking and moves towards her own bag, kicking her shoes off in the process. “Uh, yeah, if you don’t mind. I’ll just wash up and get changed real quick,” JJ says as she rifles through her bag to grab her pajamas and washbag, before carrying them into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. 

She dumps everything down on the counter and takes a few seconds to just breathe. JJ hadn’t been expecting to share a room, so her pajamas are a pair of tiny lilac shorts and an old, oversized grey t-shirt. Which would be fine if she was on her own, but she’s going to be showing Hotch way more leg than she’d normally consider appropriate, and the thin t-shirt is definitely not going to do much to cover how hard her nipples are. She’d blame the cold air in the bathroom, but she knows it’s the thought of sliding into bed with Hotch that’s making her body react like this.

She changes quickly, folding her clothes carefully, before washing her face and brushing her teeth. JJ figures that she’s probably taken enough time for Hotch to have gotten changed already, so she gathers her clothes up and slowly opens the bathroom door. “Are you decent?” JJ calls out, keeping her gaze firmly down at her feet just in case.

“I’m good,” she hears Hotch reply, but when she steps into the room she gets stopped in her tracks because he’s only wearing his white, short-sleeved undershirt and a pair of pale blue boxer shorts. JJ tries desperately not to stare. She’s always been drawn to his arms on the rare occasions that he wears short-sleeves, so she’s used to trying to avoid ogling them, but seeing him in his underwear at the same time is causing a short circuit in her brain. She quickly snaps her eyes up to his, just in time to notice that Hotch’s eyes seem to be caught on her chest for a few seconds before he averts his gaze, blushing slightly.

JJ clears her throat and steps towards her bag to put her clothes down. “The bathroom’s all free whenever you’re ready,” she says, then bends over to place her clothes inside the bag and to grab her cell and charger. 

There’s a muffled groan and a bump behind her, but when JJ straightens up and turns around, Hotch has already stepped into the bathroom and started to close the door behind him. She looks at the bed and sees that Hotch has already plugged his cell in on the right hand side of the bed, so she walks over to the left hand side and gets in, playing with her phone while she waits for him to leave the bathroom.

\---&\---

Aaron is so fucked.

He’s been panicking silently for almost the entire day over having to share a bed with JJ, but he thought he’d finally been able to get ahold of himself and shake it off. Until she walked out of the bathroom in a pair of sinfully tiny shorts and that goddamn thin t-shirt. He hadn’t known where to look. Her legs definitely weren’t safe, because he kept imagining what they’d look like wrapped around his hips, but when he tried to lift his gaze to her eyes, he’d caught himself staring at her nipples through her t-shirt. The swell of her breasts without a bra on was distracting enough, but her nipples were so clearly hard, and all Aaron could think about was closing his lips around one and sucking hard. 

He is so, _so_ fucked.

And then she’d bent over to put her clothes down while he was walking towards the bathroom. The full length mirror on the door meant that he could still see her and _fuck_ her shorts were so tiny that he’d been able to see a sliver of white lace where her panties hugged the underside of her ass. He’d crashed into the door frame because he couldn’t stop thinking about walking over to her, dropping to his knees, and burying his face right there.

So now he’s stuck inside the bathroom, willing his erection to go down, because he can’t leave here and get into bed with her while he’s like this. He brushes his teeth and splashes some water on his face, but he’s still half-hard, and he’s starting to wonder if he’s ever going to be able to be in the same room as her again without having at least a semi. 

He starts trying to recite as much as he can remember of the constitution from memory in an attempt to calm down enough to be able to leave the bathroom, but he keeps slipping and picturing JJ sprawled across the bed, her hips cradling his as he grinds down into her, and eventually he knows that he’s just going to have to hope she doesn’t notice the bulge in his boxers, otherwise he’s going to have to spend the night in here.

Aaron takes a deep breath and opens the door. The lights are all out, except the one next to JJ, and she’s already in bed and underneath the covers, curled up on her side. He ignores the twitch of his dick as his eyes trace over the shape of her hips, and instead thanks any and every higher power there is that she’s facing away from him. He quickly gets into bed and turns so he’s facing the wall, their backs to each other. He grabs his cell and sets an alarm for the morning. “Good night, JJ,” he says softly, trying to relax enough to fall asleep.

“Night, Hotch,” he hears her whisper back to him, and he lets the sound of her breathing lull him to sleep.

\---&\---

JJ slowly slides into consciousness, vaguely aware that she must have been having an amazing dream given how wet she feels. She rocks down a little against the firm thigh that’s pressed between her legs, tilting her hips to get some friction against her clit, and quietly moans at the sensation. She bows her back slightly as she starts really getting into it, and realizes that there’s a hand underneath her top, cupping her right breast. And then she becomes aware of a hardness pressed against her hip.

And then she remembers that she went to sleep last night in the same bed as Hotch.

Before she can start to panic, she can feel Hotch start to wake up, a moan sounding low in his throat as he rubs his dick against her hip. His left hand twitches slightly, squeezing her breast, and his thumb brushes against her nipple. JJ can’t help but grind down on his thigh in response. His face is pressed into her neck and she can feel the flutter of his eyelashes against her skin as he opens his eyes, but she doesn’t stop moving against him, and he doesn’t stop rocking into her.

Neither of them talk about it and neither of them stop, they just keep grinding and gasping, slowly getting each other off. 

Hotch flicks his thumb against her nipple again, deliberately this time, before he lets go of her breast and starts trailing his left hand down her skin, towards the edge of her shorts. JJ can feel him dip the tips of his fingers just under the waistband before pausing. He tilts his face in towards her neck, presses a kiss to her flushed skin and whispers against her throat. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, _fuck_ , please,” JJ practically begs, desperate for him to just touch her already. There’s no hesitation from him as he slides his hand straight into her panties and pushes two fingers inside her. She moans loudly and throws her head back against the pillow, arching her body against his, and she can feel him shift slightly to prop himself up on his right elbow so he’s leaning over her. JJ looks up into his eyes as he keeps rocking his fingers inside her while he pushes her t-shirt up and over her breasts with his other hand, baring her skin to him, and she can see the desire in his eyes as he takes her in. He leans down to kiss along the flat of her sternum before nuzzling into the softness of her breast, then takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks hard as he grinds the base of his other hand against her clit.

JJ hears a noise burst out of her throat and she’s almost sobbing at how good this feels, but she needs more; she needs to feel him. She slides her right hand down his stomach, tugging his t-shirt up a little then slipping her hand into his boxers, before running her fingers up his length, and _fuck_ he’s big. She swipes some of his precome over the head of his dick before wrapping her hand around him and tugging. His hips jerk hard against her, and he’s pretty much fucking her hand while he thrusts his fingers in and out of her, and JJ has honestly never felt this turned on before in her life. 

She’s squirming against him, and she’s already so close, she knows she is. His teeth scrape gently at her nipple, and she can’t stop the gasp that bursts out of her throat at that. His dick flexes in her hand at the sound, making her feel bizarrely powerful, but then she gets distracted as his thumb brushes against her clit and she clenches down around his fingers. 

“Hotch, _Aaron_ , I need --” except JJ doesn’t know what she needs, just that she needs _more_ , and so she begs him, “please”, knows he’ll look after her, trusts that he’ll get her there. 

He’s still thrusting into her grip, his hips starting to stutter a little, so she worms her other hand out from where it’s trapped beneath them and wraps that around him too. Both her hands are tugging on him now, and _god_ he’s so big, so thick, that she can’t even imagine how he would feel inside her. She can feel how slick he is, how turned on, and that just makes her feel even more desperate for him. 

She’s startled from her thoughts as he pauses finger fucking her for a second, just long enough so that he can press a third finger into her, and _oh_ that’s, that’s what she needs. His fingers are so thick, and he’s stretching her just right. He curls his fingers just as he brushes his thumb against her clit again and _fuck_ she’s coming hard, her thighs clamping down around his hand, and her hands gripping him tight. 

He pauses his thrusts for a moment, and when she comes down she can feel how much he’s trying to hold himself in check, trying not to be rude and fuck her hands. She takes her hands off him for a second, just long enough to tug both of their t-shirts up over their heads, flinging them across the room, before she pushes his boxers half-way down his thighs and wraps her hands back around him. She means business now; he just gave her possibly the strongest orgasm she’s ever had, and she intends to return the favor. 

She keeps one hand wrapped around the base of his dick, just tight enough to make him squirm, then uses the other to jack him off quickly, twisting her wrist a little over his head, using his precome to make her hand glide more smoothly. She can feel how close he is; his hips are stuttering against her, and the hand that had been inside her is gripping her hip so tightly she’s certain she’ll have bruises later in the shape of his fingertips. 

JJ leans up to press her lips to the side of his head and kisses him there gently. “You can come on me,” she whispers and that’s _it_. His head drops back down into her neck as he groans and thrusts into her hands one more time before he spills over her stomach and hands. He keeps thrusting as he pulses and she can feel him coming all over her, hot splashes against her stomach and the underside of her breasts, and _god_ she’s getting so worked up again; knowing that this is Hotch, her boss, her _friend_ , spilling himself onto her skin.

His hips eventually come to a stop, and he collapses against her side, his head resting on her shoulder, and his breath ghosting across her nipple. She glances down at their bodies, at his arm slung low across her hip, and god she’s _covered_ in him, like he was trying to mark her as his. She gently unwraps her hands from him as he slowly starts to soften and they just lay there for a moment, catching their breath. 

Everything feels vaguely surreal right now, almost as though she’s in the middle of one of her many fantasies about him. But it’s real. She’s in bed with her boss, both of them mostly naked. She’s just had the most intense orgasm of her life, she’s covered in his come, and his half-hard dick is twitching where it’s resting against her hip. JJ can’t stop the slightly hysterical laugh that bursts out of her, and thankfully Hotch starts laughing too, his face pressed against her shoulder.

“Good morning,” he laughs, and that just sets her off more. She has tears in her eyes from laughter, but she can’t wipe them away because she’s _covered_ in him. 

“Morning,” she grins against the top of his head. “So, I’m gonna need you to get me a cloth or something…” she trails off, gesturing at the cooling come on her stomach, causing him to laugh again.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he grins, not looking particularly sorry at all. He pushes himself up off the bed, tugs his boxers back up, and pads softly into the bathroom, where she can hear the faucet running for a moment, before he comes back out with a damp cloth. 

JJ expects him to throw it to her, but instead he kneels on the bed by her side and starts gently cleaning her, wiping his come from her stomach, before he swipes the cloth across the underside of her breasts. She’s not sure if it’s the sensation of the material on her skin or the way he’s looking at her that causes the swooping sensation in her stomach, but she can tell that he’s noticed the way her nipples have hardened again. Instead of saying anything, he just folds the cloth over and takes each of her hands in his, cleaning her thoroughly, and JJ doesn’t know what to do with all the feelings battling inside her, so she just lays there and waits until he’s done. 

“You can take the first shower if you want?” he offers, and she catches him staring down at her, his eyes flicking to her breasts before darting away again quickly. In spite of everything they’ve just done, JJ can feel a blush starting to form, so she nods and quickly gets up off the bed, gathering everything she needs and hiding herself in the bathroom, where she doesn’t have to try to figure out what the hell they’ve just done to their friendship.

\---&\---

JJ ducks into an empty conference room, closes the door behind her and leans against the wall while she tries to calm her racing pulse. Thanks to their _activities_ that morning, both JJ and Hotch had been running a little late, so they hadn’t had an opportunity to talk about what happened, and things have been getting more and more tense between the two of them the longer they go without addressing it. She keeps catching herself watching his every movement, and she can’t stop staring at his hands. JJ knows what his fingers feel like when they’re inside her now, and she’s driving herself insane thinking about it.

She’d been talking to a detective from Philadelphia just after their lunch break when she’d felt his eyes on her from across the room. When she’d looked up at him, the heat between them had set her heart racing. She had no idea what to do, so she decided to run, hide, and call someone who might be able to help. 

When she picks up, JJ doesn’t even bother with saying hello. “So, I have a hypothetical scenario that I need help with.”

There’s a slight pause on the line before she hears Emily respond, “...okay?”

“Let’s say that two people, who’re friends and co-workers, ended up sharing a bed, for entirely platonic and purely sleep-related reasons, but then _something_ happened when they woke up and now one of those people doesn’t have a clue what to do…”

There’s another pause before JJ hears Emily’s voice again, and she’s obviously trying not to laugh. “Has this got anything to do with the conference that you and Hotch are at, by any chance?”

JJ sighs and sits down on the floor, her back pressed to the wall. “Let’s not focus on the details, Em, I just need you to help hypothetical me.”

“Okay, so what’s the ‘something’? I need to know the hypothetical situation before I can recommend a hypothetical solution.”

“Well, let’s just say that the two people may have woken up… tangled around each other, and maybe there were some hands in places, and orgasms may have been achieved. Hypothetically.”

“Holy shit! _Okay_ , well... I really did not expect that,” Emily is clearly stunned, “I just thought you’d have woken up with him a little too happy to see you or something and you were freaking out?”

“Oh, he was happy to see me alright. And then somehow we ended up with three of his fingers inside me while he gave me the most intense orgasm of my life, then I jerked him off until he came all over me.”

There’s silence for about five seconds, before Emily finally speaks again, her voice teasing. “Hypothetically, of course.”

“Emily,” JJ moans, “I need your help, I don’t know what to do?”

“Well first of all, before we go any further, there’s one very important question you need to answer,” Emily starts before pausing for dramatic effect, and JJ _knows_ she’s going to ask how she feels about Hotch and JJ can’t deal with this. She’s had a crush on him forever, probably since she first met him, but there was Haley, and then Will, and then Beth, and then… well, there are no significant others right now, but there’s probably still something standing in their way, there always is. “And that question is: how big is he? Like, are we talking micropenis, or are we talking ‘holy shit that’s never gonna fit’?”

“Emily!” JJ shouts. She can’t believe _that_ was the question. “I’m not gonna tell you that!”

“Oh man, that small huh?” 

And JJ knows that Emily’s just trying to get a rise out of her, but she can’t help reacting. “I had to use both hands. That’s how big he is.”

There’s silence again from the other end before she hears a loud exhale. “I am never going to be able to look that man in the eyes again now, am I?”

“How do you think I feel?” JJ exclaims. “This is why I need your help!”

“Okay, getting serious now,” and JJ can actually hear Emily make the switch from teasing to deadly serious. “How did you both leave things?”

“We haven’t really talked about it. It was surprisingly not awkward at first, but I dunno, it feels like the longer we go without addressing it, the more awkward it’s getting?”

“Okay,” Emily is clearly thinking hard about the next question. “Here’s the thing: what do you _want_ this to be, JJ? Do you want it to be two friends relieving some tension, or do you want it to be the start of something?” 

JJ hesitates, then admits, “I want him so bad, Em.”

She can hear the smirk in Emily’s voice. “You’re not really answering the question there, Jay. Do you wanna be fuckbuddies with the man, or do you want two point four kids and a white picket fence with him?”

“I want _everything_ with him,” JJ whispers, suddenly feeling like this is too big to say outloud.

“Oh thank _god_. I’m so ridiculously happy for you right now. Pen and I have been rooting for the two of you to get together ever since we found out he was getting divorced.”

“That was over five years ago!” JJ’s glad she’s already sitting down. She can’t believe that two of her best friends have been hiding this for so long.

“Yeah, so we’re pretty sick of the two of you dancing around each other,” Emily laughs, before she gets serious again. “So what’re you gonna do, Jay?”

JJ takes a deep breath and tilts her head back against the wall behind her. “I don’t know, Em. Talk to him, I suppose? I need to find out what page he’s on, at the very least.”

“He’s been head over heels for you for years, I promise. He just might not have realized it yet,” Em’s voice is gentle, and JJ knew there was a reason she’d called her instead of anyone else. “And Jay? If he hurts you, just let me know and I’ll be on the first flight over to kick his ass.”

JJ grins. She’s missed talking to Emily more than she’d realized. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, honey. Now go get your man,” Emily laughs at her.

JJ just groans at her. “There’s still a few more presentations we need to sit through. I’ll talk to him after that.”

“Let me know how it goes, okay? I need to know whether or not to collect my winnings from the rest of the team.”

“I don’t even want to know what the bet was,” JJ laughs, feeling herself blush at the implication that apparently the entire team had an inkling about _something_ going on between her and Hotch. “I’ll speak to you soon, okay?”

“Bye Jay, have fun,” Em teases, before the line goes dead and JJ slumps against the wall and tries to decide how to approach Hotch after the conference is over.

\---&\---

Aaron manages to slip away from the conversation between two local LEOs that he’d accidentally gotten stuck in, and tries again to surreptitiously search for JJ. It’s been half an hour since he last saw her talking to a detective he vaguely recognized, but since then she’s pulled an effective disappearing act. He’s about to start a room-by-room search for her, when his cell starts ringing.

Except it’s not JJ calling him, it’s Emily.

He answers quickly, immediately on edge and wondering what emergency is on the horizon. “Emily? Is everything okay?”

“Why don’t you tell me, Hotch?” Emily’s voice seems to be walking a strange line between stern and amused, and Aaron has utterly no idea what’s going on. 

He heads down a quiet corridor so he can hear her better. “Everything’s fine? What did you need me for?”

“Well I just had a really interesting conversation with JJ, so I felt like it was my duty to warn you that if you hurt her, I’ll be on the first flight back to Quantico so that I can make damn sure you regret it.”

Aaron’s torn between relief that there isn’t some international emergency brewing, mortification that Emily apparently knows what happened between himself and JJ, and fondness at how protective she is over her friend. “I understand. I have no intention of hurting her, Emily.”

“Hmm. And what exactly _are_ your intentions towards her, Hotch?” 

“I think that’s probably a conversation I should have with JJ first, don’t you?” Aaron tries to evade her question, knowing he probably won’t be successful.

“Aaron,” Emily’s voice is disapproving, and she’s clearly going to keep hounding him unless he gives her something.

He sighs. “I don’t know what you want from me. I… like her. A lot.”

There’s a long pause, but Aaron waits her out, not willing to give in to such a basic interrogation technique. Eventually he hears her sigh. “Okay, I suppose that’ll do for now. But you need to talk to her, okay? Let her know how you feel.”

He nods his head before realizing that she can’t see him. “Yeah, I will. After the last few presentations are over.”

Emily just laughs at that, and Aaron is utterly confused. “God, you two are so ridiculously perfect for each other. Do me a favor and don’t tell Rossi about any of this yet.”

Aaron is still just as confused. “Why?”

“Oh, it’s just that he owes me a lot of money now, and I’d really like to break that bombshell to him myself.”

“I really don’t want to know, do I?”

“No, probably not. I’ll let you go now, but just remember what I said. If you hurt her, I’ll make sure you suffer.”

“Emily, if I hurt her somehow then I can guarantee that I’ll already be suffering.”

“Wow, okay that’s weirdly the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard you say. Good luck, Hotch. I mean it. I hope you two can make this work.”

“Me, too.” Aaron says softly, then ends the call when he hears the line go quiet.

\---&\---

JJ makes her way back into the main ballroom with a few minutes to spare before the next panel begins. She’s spent the last twenty minutes thinking through her conversation with Emily and trying to decide how to approach Hotch. Is she just supposed to walk up to him and say ‘hey I was thinking about us maybe starting a relationship because I kinda can’t imagine my life without you any more’? The more she’s been stressing about it, the more she’s aware that she’s overthinking it. It doesn’t help that she hasn’t been able to find Hotch beforehand to at least try to gauge his potential reaction.

She’s leaning against the wall at the back of the room, scanning the crowd to find Hotch before taking a seat, when she’s surprised by him suddenly appearing next to her. The butterflies are out in full force in her stomach, and she almost doesn’t dare look at him.

“Hey,” he says softly, nudging his arm gently against hers.

“Hey,” she says back, finally turning her head to look at him, and she’s stunned at the expression on his face. He looks hopeful and hesitant and utterly in love with her. She can feel her heart skip a beat as she looks at him, and she knows she can’t wait until the end of the panels to talk to him. “Can we talk? Somewhere private?” 

Her thoughts must be clearly written on her face because Hotch just grabs hold of her hand, links their fingers together, and gently tugs her away from the wall. Neither of them say anything in the elevator, and they don’t let go of each other’s hands. Hotch just smiles at her whenever she looks at him, and JJ is suddenly pretty sure that they’re both on the same page here.

They get into their room, and JJ barely gets chance to look up at Hotch before he backs her against the door and kisses her.

She’s had a lot of time, years, to consider how he’d kiss. She always assumed it’d be intense, but she figured it’d be slow and maybe a little timid at first. She was definitely wrong about that part. This is all-consuming and passionate, as though it’s ignited something between them. His tongue is licking into her mouth and he’s got her pressed up against the door, one hand cupped protectively to the back of her head, while the other is pushing under her shirt to grab desperately at her waist. He uses one knee to nudge her legs apart so he can grind against her and _fuck_ this is so overwhelming that JJ almost forgets to breathe as she digs her fingers into the soft material of his shirt at his waist. 

JJ has the startling realization that this is their first kiss. Despite everything they did together this morning, they didn’t actually kiss, and it’s possibly the best kiss she’s ever had in her entire life. She lifts her hands to bury her fingers in his hair, uses her grip to angle his head slightly to the side, and stretches up on her toes to deepen the kiss. The movement coincides perfectly with Hotch shifting his hips against hers and suddenly she can feel him thrust between her legs, hot and hard and pressed right where she wants him. If they weren’t wearing clothes, he’d be able to push inside her right now, and _jesus christ_ why on earth are they still dressed?

He tears his mouth away from hers and presses biting kisses down her jaw and neck, punctuating each kiss with a roll of his hips against hers, and JJ thinks she might actually die if he isn’t inside her soon. 

“Fuck, JJ, we should --” he breaks off to press his mouth against the underside of her jaw, sucking hard enough that JJ is pretty sure she’s going to be left with a hickey, before he carries on, “we should talk. We need to talk about this.”

JJ just nods at him, too wrapped up in the feel of his erection sliding against her and rubbing just right against her clit. She feels like she’s hurtling towards an orgasm already, and they haven’t even taken any clothes off yet. “Yeah,” she agrees, “we should, ah, talk--” but she cuts herself off to pull his mouth back to hers and press another kiss against his lips. “Later, we should talk later,” she finishes, and starts sliding his suit jacket off his shoulders, needing to get at his skin.

Hotch just grunts his agreement at her before he grabs her ass and uses his leverage to lift her off the ground, forcing JJ to wrap her legs around his hips to steady herself between him and the wall. He gathers her tight against him before turning them around, walking her over to the bed, and carefully dropping them both on it, so that he’s hovering over her, cradled between her thighs.

JJ uses his tie to pull him down towards her, kissing him again while she tries to undo it and unbutton his shirt at the same time. It’s not until Hotch pulls away and loosens his tie enough to pull it over his head that she starts to get anywhere. He drops back down to kiss her again, as though he can’t go for five seconds without his lips being on her, and JJ moans into his mouth, strokes her tongue against his, and tries again to get his shirt unfastened as quickly as possible. She manages to get half of it undone before Hotch’s hands are in the way. JJ hadn’t even realized that he was unfastening her pants, she was so focused on her own task.

“Okay, hang on,” she pants out between kisses, “we need to get these clothes off now.” JJ presses her hand to his chest to push him back a little, just far enough that she can sit up. “Strip,” she orders.

Hotch just raises an amused eyebrow at her, before he drops his hands to his own shirt and finishes unfastening the rest of the buttons. He’s still kneeling on the bed between her legs, and JJ is so distracted in watching him that she completely forgets to follow her own demand until he nudges his knee against the inside of her thigh. She quickly undoes her shirt and throws it across the room. Hotch does the same with his own shirt and undershirt, before he stands to tug on his belt. JJ takes the opportunity to kick her shoes off before pushing her already unfastened trousers down her legs and dropping them to the floor. Wearing only her bra and panties, she reclines back on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows to watch Hotch as he strips down to his boxers, his erection tenting the front of them. She can see the split second of hesitation he has over her seeing his scars properly, but she just smiles at him and he seems to accept her reassurance.

“God, you look so beautiful,” Hotch murmurs as he crawls back over her. He drops his hips down to grind against her, and it feels even better without so many layers of clothing in the way.

JJ tilts her head back as he presses biting kisses down her neck, arching into him as he sucks hard at her collarbone. She doesn’t know where she wants to touch first, so her hands are wandering mindlessly across his back, digging into the muscles, before she stretches down and grabs his ass with both hands, squeezing a little and pulling him tighter against her. He’s so hot and hard, and JJ can feel how much she’s soaking through her panties in anticipation of getting him inside her. 

Before she can say anything to move them faster towards that though, she feels his hands slip around her back, pulling her slightly off the bed, before he fiddles with the back of her bra. It only takes a second for him to work the catch, and then she just watches his face as he leans back a little to pull it off her. 

He can’t stop staring at her breasts, and even though he’d already seen her this naked earlier that morning, she still feels incredibly shy and wants to cover herself. The intensity of his gaze is too much, but before she can make a move, he leans down on his forearms and drops his head to press soft, light kisses across her abdomen. He slowly makes his way up towards her left breast, before using the flat of his tongue to lick gently at her nipple, over and over again. 

JJ pushes the fingers of her left hand into his hair again, holding him gently to her breast, while her right hand trails down across his left shoulder, down his arm, until she can tangle her fingers between his. Just the act of holding his hand grounds her again for a moment, and she can focus on the feel of his tongue against her. She uses her grip on his hand to press his fingers against the skin of her waist, pushing his hand further down over her hip until they’re both brushing the top of her panties. Hotch distracts her for a second by sucking her nipple into his mouth and grinding his erection down against her, and JJ thinks she’s going to lose her mind if he doesn’t just fuck her soon.

She lets go of his hand in order to move her own down a little further, pressing between them to cup against his hard dick and rub up his length. Hotch moans loudly around her nipple and tucks his hand inside her panties, running his fingers down her skin until he pushes between her lips and circles her clit. JJ can't help but gasp at the feeling, and uses her grip on his hair to gently tug his mouth back up to hers so she can press a bruising kiss to his lips.

“You really need to grab a condom, because I don’t think I can last much longer without you in me,” she whispers against his mouth.

Hotch freezes, his fingers still pressing against her clit, and pulls back slightly to look at her. “I haven’t got any condoms with me.”

_Shit_. JJ closes her eyes briefly before looking back at him. “Shit,” she says, “I haven’t got any either. I didn’t exactly expect, y’know, this.”

Hotch just grins wryly at her. “Me either,” he pulls his hand out of her panties and leans back further, sitting back on his heels and running his hands down her thighs. He looks hesitant and horny and like he hates every word he’s about to say. “We can always wait until we get back home. We don’t need to do this right now?”

“Oh hell no. I don’t know about you, but I’ve been waiting too many years for this. We’re not giving in now, just because we’ve hit an obstacle,” JJ shakes her head at him, and grins when he squeezes her thighs slightly in reaction to her words.

“Years?” Hotch says softly, looking utterly dumbstruck.

JJ just looks him straight in the eye. “Yeah. I think, maybe,” she pauses for a second, trying to decide how much she should admit to, before deciding to just go for it, “maybe since the first day we met.”

He’s quiet for a moment, and JJ can’t look at him just yet, so instead she glances down his surprisingly muscled chest, across the scars, until her eyes catch on the obvious tent in his boxers. She snaps her eyes back up to his when he speaks again. 

“Do you remember that case in Minneapolis, before everything happened with Gideon in Boston and before Haley got pregnant with Jack? It was maybe your second or third case with the team?”

JJ is thrown for a second and doesn’t know why he’s bringing up a case from so long ago, but she thinks she can remember which one. “With the teenage unsub who was killing women who looked like his older sister?”

Hotch just nods. “That’s when I had to imagine a giant neon sign over your head that just said ‘NO’. You looked like the victims, and I was trying so desperately to keep you safe. Things were really rocky with Haley back then, and I knew it wouldn’t take much for me to slip,” Hotch looks down at her thighs as he traces a finger lightly over the soft skin. “I loved Haley too much to do that to her. But I think I already loved you too much to do that to you, too.” 

JJ is suddenly overwhelmed by how much love she feels for the man in front of her. “And then after Haley there was Will, and then you met Beth… our timing has been horrendous, hasn’t it?”

He smiles softly at her, but it turns hesitant as he leans down to kiss her. He presses his lips to hers for a brief kiss but then pulls back and hovers over her. “I know we said we’d talk about this later, but I need to know. What are we doing here, JJ? What do you want?”

“Emily asked me that earlier,” she says, before realizing that Hotch has no idea she spoke to her. “I, er, called her for some advice. I hope you don’t mind.”

JJ’s surprised at the grin that crosses his face, but even more surprised when he speaks. “I know. She called me.”

“She did what?!” JJ sits up suddenly, causing Hotch to roll to the side to avoid a collision. He sits down on the bed beside her, their legs still tangled together, and grabs one of her hands between his.

“She wanted to make sure I didn’t hurt you, that’s all,” he pauses then looks at her. “What answer did you give her?”

JJ huffs a laugh, remembering the conversation. “She asked me if I wanted to be ‘fuckbuddies’ with you,” JJ even does air quotes with her free hand, and grins when it makes Hotch blush slightly, “or if I wanted two point four kids and a white picket fence with you.” She pauses and runs her thumb across the back of his hand. “I told her I wanted everything with you.”

Hotch closes the gap between them and kisses her, tugging on her arm to pull her onto his lap, her thighs straddling his hips. He breaks the kiss for a second to murmur against her mouth. “We already have the two kids, but I’ll build a white picket fence for you if you want one.”

JJ grins into his kiss and grinds down onto his erection. “So we’re really doing this then? Me and you?”

Hotch is grinning like an idiot at her, and she knows that she’s so utterly in love with him that it’s ridiculous. “Yeah,” he says, sliding his hands from her hips into the back of her panties to cup her ass and squeeze, his fingers digging into the crease between her ass and thighs.

JJ runs her fingers through his hair, tilting his head back, and dips her head down to lick into his mouth. The kiss turns filthy quickly, and she can’t stop squirming and grinding down into Hotch’s lap as he continues to grope her ass and thrust up into her. She pulls back again slightly to catch her breath, and uses the opportunity to ask the question that’s been niggling in the back of her mind. “The boys will be okay with this, right?” JJ knows that Henry’s been going through a rough time lately, having to split his time between his parents, but she’s worried as well about how Jack might react to her.

“As long as we show them how much we love each other, and how much we love them, I’m sure we’ll get through any problems,” Hotch says, seriously. “Jack had a difficult time when Haley and I got divorced, but he got through it because he knew we both loved him. And he already adores you; he’s always asking if we can spend time with you and Henry.”

“Henry’s the same. He loves seeing Jack, and I’m pretty sure he’s got some kind of hero-worship thing going on with you. We just might need to take it slow so he can get used to even more changes in his life?”

Hotch just nods at her, and smiles. “We can go as slow as you like. I’m not going anywhere. And we’ll figure out what to do about work later. Given that Strauss has been sleeping with Dave for at least a year, I doubt she’ll really have grounds to go after us for this.”

“Strauss and Rossi?” JJ is shocked. She’d thought something _might_ have been going on there, but she hadn’t genuinely considered it as a reality.

“Yup. Dave keeps telling me things in horrific detail. Which reminds me; Emily said I’m not allowed to tell him about us yet, and it sounded like there was a bet involved?”

“Yeah, I get the impression that our dear coworkers put money on us getting together,” she grins down at him and rocks against him again, before she suddenly realizes that they still have a fairly major flaw in her plans for the night. “We still don’t have a condom.”

Hotch groans and drops his face to her chest, his lips pressing gently to the top of her breast. He removes his hands from inside her underwear and curls them around her hips, pausing her from moving against him. “There was a drug store two blocks away when we drove in, right?”

JJ thinks back and nods. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

He lifts her from his lap, causing JJ to gasp at the unexpected movement, and places her gently onto the bed next to him. JJ can’t help but glance speculatively at his arms; he’d just lifted her like she barely weighed a thing, so she has some interesting ideas about how he could probably hold her up against a wall to fuck her. Hotch interrupts her appreciative gaze as he stands up and heads over to his bag, bending over to grab some clothes out of it. JJ just leans back on her hands and watches him.

He turns and raises an eyebrow at her while he tugs his jeans on. “You gonna stay waiting for me like that?”

JJ loves this side of him; the playful teasing and flirting. It causes a thrill to run through her, and she needs him to leave quickly before she decides to jump him regardless of them having any protection. “Maybe,” she teases. “You’d better hurry though, because otherwise I might just start without you.”

The heat in his eyes is almost enough to convince her to risk it, but he pulls a t-shirt over his head before she can make the suggestion. She watches with interest as he tucks his erection close to his abdomen in order to be able to fasten his jeans, and smirks at him when he looks vaguely uncomfortable. He just glares at her. “You’re definitely not helping me here. Not sprawled out like that, half naked.”

“I could always put some clothes on, if you like?” JJ laughs at him.

He takes two long strides to get back to her, kneels on the edge of the bed and leans in to kiss her. “You’d better not be wearing your clothes when I get back here.”

JJ just grins into his mouth and cups her hand to the back of his head, holding his lips against hers for a moment before letting him go. He walks over to grab his wallet, phone, and room key, then heads over to the door.

“Hurry back,” she says.

He just grins at her and walks out the door.

\---&\---

For possibly the first time in his life, Aaron is grateful that he doesn’t have any of his guns on him. Because it’s looking entirely likely that the universe is attempting to cockblock him, and he’s already been sorely tempted on two separate occasions to get his gun and badge out and start demanding that someone find him an open drug store immediately. He’s not unaware of the phallic imagery involved there.

It’s safe to say that he’s more than a little frustrated.

He’d arrived at the drug store two blocks away, only to find that it had already closed early for the day. A kind, elderly lady had taken pity on him and directed him to one that was another four blocks down. Aaron had arrived at that one, only to discover that a Starbucks was in its place; no sign of a drug store at all. From there, he’d checked the maps app on his cell, and travelled back the way he came until he arrived back at the first drug store, then walked four blocks in the opposite direction, cursing the kind, elderly, directionally-confused lady the entire way.

Only as he arrives at the store, he can see a hastily written sign on the door saying that they’re closed due to a family emergency.

Aaron’s been gone for almost half an hour now, and he’s starting to worry that JJ might be starting to worry. He doesn’t want her to think that he’s skipped out on her. He checks his cell for where the next nearest store should be, and thank god it’s apparently a late-night one and only three blocks away, before hitting speed dial three in order to call her.

He has a split second of realization that he still has her as his third speed dial, after ‘home’ and ‘Jessica cell’, even though she’s no longer the team’s liaison and the person he often needs to call in a hurry. When Garcia stepped into the majority of that role, he’d bumped her up to number four on his speed dial, but he’d never considered moving JJ, even though at the time she wasn’t working for the FBI anymore. 

He starts walking as he calls her, and can’t help but smile when he hears her voice. “Hey,” she says softly. “Did you get lost?”

He sighs, his frustration probably evident. “Apparently it’s more difficult than you’d think to find an open drug store around here.”

She laughs at him, and the sound hits him straight in his chest. He’s so utterly gone on her, that it’d be funny if it wasn’t happening to him. “Well you should definitely hurry up, before I get tired of waiting for you and have some fun all by myself.”

He can feel the heat starting to stir in his groin again as he remembers how devastating she looked, spread out across the bed in only her tiny lace panties. “As long as you haven’t put any clothes back on, and you’re willing to tell me exactly what you’re doing, you can have as much fun as you like, Jay.”

JJ moans softly down the line, and Aaron can feel his dick starting to twitch in his pants. He walks a little faster, desperate to get to the drug store so he can get back to their room as quickly as possible.

“I didn’t put _my_ clothes back on, don’t worry,” JJ says, and Aaron is immediately suspicious. He narrows his eyes and tries to work out what exactly she means, but suddenly realizes that the woman waiting to cross the street in front of him is staring at him angrily because she thinks he’s glaring at her. He quickly moves on, stepping around her.

“What exactly _did_ you put on?”

“Your shirt.”

Aaron has to take a second to process that, because he can picture her perfectly right now; her blonde hair fanned out across a pillow, his shirt draped across her body, held together by one or two buttons and parted enough to catch a hint of her breasts, and nothing else on but her panties. And then he imagines her sliding her hand down, her fingers nudging under the waistband of her underwear, and he remembers that he’s in the middle of the street and teetering on the edge of being guilty of public indecency.

He can’t stop himself from asking her the question though. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Yes,” she sighs, and _fuck_ he needs to find this _goddamn_ drug store. As though his wish has made it so, he walks around the corner and sees it lit up in front of him, like a sign from heaven.

“Tell me what you’re doing,” he hears himself say, before he’s even consciously aware of having formed the thought. He listens to the slight gasp she makes over the phone as he walks into the store and down the first aisle, trying to imagine exactly what she’d done to elicit the noise.

“Aaron,” she moans, and he’s almost getting frantic, searching the aisles for the condoms. He desperately needs to get back to her so he can see exactly what she’s doing to herself right now. “I’ve got my hand inside your shirt and, ah--” he can hear her shifting around and finally, _finally_ , he can see the condoms in front of him now. He barely pays attention to what he’s doing, just grabs the box with the most familiar packaging, before making his way up to the counter. She moans again, and continues, “--I’m pinching my nipple, imagining it’s your mouth on me instead.”

He practically throws money at the cashier and ignores the boy’s knowing smirk as he grabs hold of the paper bag containing the condoms and walks quickly out of the store, heading back towards their hotel. “Put your hand inside your underwear and stroke yourself, JJ,” his voice is barely recognisable, it’s so hoarse.

Aaron can hear the strangled gasp that follows his words, and he’s concentrating so hard on listening to the noises he can hear as she touches herself, that he almost walks straight by the hotel. He hadn’t realized how close he’s ended up to it after the wild goose chase he’s been on. He stalks through the lobby and eyes the crowd for the elevator, before he diverts and heads to the stairs. They’re only on the third floor, thankfully, and at least this means he can stay on the call and listen to JJ moaning his name while she touches herself instead of risking the call getting dropped in the elevator. 

It only takes him a few minutes to race up the stairs, and before he knows it he’s in front of their door. He lifts his shoulder to hold the phone to his ear while he digs in his pocket for the key card, and then he’s suddenly in the room with her.

She’s exactly how he imagined her. Sprawled across the bed, hair fanned out, his shirt looking better on her than it ever could on him. And one hand inside her panties, cupping herself, her fingers moving underneath the fabric.

He drops his cell into his hand and ends the call, throwing it and his wallet and key card towards the desk, barely noticing as they slide straight off the other side and tumble to the floor. He just has chance to kick his shoes off before JJ launches herself off the bed and at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a scorching kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist, underneath his shirt, and grabs hold of her ass with both hands, dropping the bag containing the condoms to the floor behind her, and tugging her tight into him. 

JJ breaks the kiss to lean back from him and pull his t-shirt over his head, so Aaron lets go of her for a second and starts on his jeans. She goes to take a step back to give him room to tug them off, but almost trips over the bag behind her. Aaron kicks his jeans and socks off his feet as she turns and bends over to grab the bag, and _jesus fucking christ_ his shirt doesn’t quite cover her ass, and there’s no way he can keep his hands to himself here.

He takes a step towards her, one hand going to her hip to steady her as his other goes to her waist, pulling her back up and tight against him so his dick is pressed against her ass. She’s already working on opening up the condoms, so he drops heated kisses down her neck and wraps his arm fully around her waist, tucking his hand underneath the fabric and trailing his fingers down her skin until he reaches her panties. He tugs them off her hips and lets them drop down her legs, before he does the same with his own boxers. He’s completely naked now, and all JJ is wearing is his shirt. 

Aaron presses his dick against her ass and ruts against her, using his hold on her to walk her forwards slowly towards the bed. He hooks his chin over her shoulder and watches as she finally manages to free a condom from the rest of the packaging, then throws everything else off to one side. He reaches around her to unfasten the two buttons holding his shirt together while she rips open the foil packaging, then parts the shirt slightly, just enough so that he can look down the length of her body and see her breasts, her nipples hard.

JJ passes him the condom over her shoulder and presses a quick kiss to his lips before she steps forward to kneel on the bed, moving so that she’s facing diagonally towards the bottom and leaving enough room for him to climb onto the bed behind her. He rolls the condom down over his dick, trying to be careful not to enjoy the touch too much. He’s been hard for so long that he’s desperately hoping he can make this last long enough to make it good for her. 

It’s not until he kneels on the bed behind her that he realizes why she’s chosen this position. Over her shoulder, he can see that the bathroom door is slightly open, and the full length mirror on the outside of it is perfectly angled for them to see themselves.

He watches as JJ bends over, letting her weight rest on her hands, and arches her hips back until his dick nudges against the back of her thigh. Aaron almost feels light headed with desire as he’s torn between watching her face in the mirror and staring at her body in front of him. He reaches out to stroke a hand down her ass, then grips the cheek tight, his thumb dropping down to spread her cunt open in front of him. His pulse is pounding through his body, and his dick is twitching so hard that he’s almost certain that he’s going to embarrass himself before he can even get inside her.

“Aaron,” JJ moans, watching him in the mirror, “I need you to fuck me now. _Please_.”

He grips the base of his dick hard for a second in an attempt to calm down a little, then nudges forward to position himself at her opening. He pushes in slowly, giving her time to adjust. She’s so hot and wet, and she’s gripping him so tight, that Aaron can’t breathe for a moment. He glances into the mirror to watch her, and she’s got such an expression of bliss on her face that he loses himself for a second and pushes in the final inch a little too fast, causing JJ to gasp and clench down hard on him. Aaron slides his hands around to her hips, trying to hold on for a second to give her some time to get used to him, and he can see that she’s gripping the sheets tight under her hand. 

“Ah -- _please_ \-- you need to move, Aaron,” JJ moans, and there’s no way he can stop himself now. He gently pulls out, almost the entire way, before he steadily pushes straight back in again, moving a little faster this time. The noise that bursts from JJ’s throat is almost incentive enough to push her down flat to the bed and fuck into her hard, but Aaron stops himself and rolls his hips slowly against hers again instead. With every thrust he can hear the sounds being pushed from her throat, and as he glances into the mirror, he can just see the shadowed bounce of her breasts as he pushes into her.

He’s struck with the overwhelming need to be able to see her better, so he pauses his hips for a second while he’s deep inside her and wraps an arm around her waist, gently encouraging her upright, so they’re both on their knees and she’s leaning back slightly against his chest. The change in angle almost drives him mad, and he can feel JJ squirming against him. He drops down a little further on his knees and gives a tentative thrust upwards. The gasp he gets from JJ, and the feel of her hand clutching at his forearm as it’s wrapped around her waist, gives him an indication that this angle works for her just as much as it does for him. 

Aaron watches her in the mirror as he fucks up into her again, and she’s better than any fantasy he’s ever had. Her head is tilted back slightly, her temple resting against the side of his face, and her eyes dark and watching him. He holds her gaze in the mirror as he keeps thrusting into her, until his eyes are caught on the sudden movement of her hand. She still has one hand clutching at his forearm, but the other is drifting up her own skin until she reaches her breast. She gropes herself and tweaks her nipple, all while staring at him in the mirror, and Aaron can’t take this anymore. He’s too worked up, and he’s been on edge for too long. He needs to make her come, so he can let go and empty himself into her.

He trails one hand down her body, until he can feel her damp curls under his fingertips. He keeps his eyes on hers in the mirror while he presses his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin. He slowly nudges one finger to press gently against her clit. Just that slightest touch has JJ arching in his arms, trying to grind down harder against him, and she seems to completely forget about torturing him by groping herself, and instead seems utterly focussed on pushing herself down onto him as hard as possible.

Aaron kisses up her neck until he reaches her jaw, then he presses a quick kiss to her cheek before murmuring quietly to her. “Do you want me to make you come like this, or do you want to bend over again so I can fuck you harder?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” bursts out of her, and he can feel how tightly she’s clenching down on him at his words. He can’t help but circle her clit a few times with the tip of his finger, just so he can enjoy the sensation of her squirming against him, trying to get closer and further away at the same time. “Harder; I need you to fuck me so hard that I feel it for days.”

He barely has time to process the words before his body is already moving, guiding her back down so she’s resting on her forearms. The action has her hips tilting back and up into him, and he can feel himself slide just that little bit deeper into her. He doesn’t even pause before pulling out of her and slamming back in. The sound of his skin hitting hers gets louder and louder as he keeps fucking into her, hard and fast, and the noises that are being pushed from her throat with each thrust are driving him utterly insane. He can feel his orgasm building quickly, and he’s so focussed on holding off for another minute or two that he’s startled when he feels her fingers brushing against his dick. Aaron can just about make out the movement of her arm in the mirror, and he can tell that she’s rubbing her clit, clearly just as desperate to come as he is.

JJ clenches down tight against him and cries out as her orgasm hits, and Aaron feels like his own orgasm is being ripped from him. He thrusts into her hard, pausing deep inside her as he comes, then rocking in and out as he tries to ride through the pulses shuddering through him. 

He takes a few seconds to breathe, still buried deep in her, before he holds onto the condom and pulls out gently. He moves off the bed and stands on unsteady legs, then watches as JJ rolls onto her side, looking utterly satiated. He quickly heads into the bathroom to get rid of the condom, and by the time he gets back into the bedroom, she’s managed to crawl back up to the top of the bed, and get under the sheets. His shirt has been discarded off the side of the bed. 

He joins her under the covers and gathers her into his arms, her face pressed into his shoulder and her legs tangling with his. Aaron presses a kiss to her temple and just holds her, trying to recover. 

“I hope you have a quick recovery time, because I want to make the most of this hotel room before we get back home and have to work around two kids…” JJ mutters against his skin as she runs her fingertips up and down his chest.

Aaron chuckles into her hair and strokes his hand down her side. “I have a feeling that we’re not going to be getting much sleep tonight.”

The sudden sound of his cell ringing from the floor makes them both jump. Aaron turns to JJ, “I’d better get it in case it’s important.”

JJ just nods at him and props herself up against the pillow to watch him as he walks over to the desk, still naked, and grabs his cell from the floor. “It’s Dave,” he tells her before he hits answer and makes his way back over to the bed. “Is everything okay?”

Dave’s voice sounds suspicious. “Why do I have a PayPal invoice from Prentiss, that just lists you and JJ as the reason?”

Aaron gets back under the covers and pulls JJ back in under his arm while he tries to work out how he wants to play this. He looks at JJ, and she just smiles and nods at him, so he figures it’s okay to tease Dave about this a little. “I don’t know Dave. Can you think of any reason that you might owe Emily money, that’s related to JJ and I?”

There’s a few seconds of silence, during which JJ takes the opportunity to start drawing patterns on his stomach with her fingertips, clearly enjoying watching him squirm at the ticklish feeling. 

“Oh, you son of a bitch!” Dave suddenly exclaims. “You couldn’t have waited until one of you was in a life threatening situation?!”

“Ah, so that’s what the terms were,” Aaron laughs. “What was Emily’s bet?”

“That you’d both just snap eventually in a random hotel,” Dave laughs. “I’ve gotta say, even though I’m out a lot of money, it couldn’t be for a better cause.”

“Yeah, well, we’d appreciate it if you keep things quiet for a little while. We need to talk to the boys and get things smoothed over at work before we start telling people.”

“Oh don’t worry, I can get started on sorting things out here, leave that to me,” Dave offers, then his voice turns teasing. “So you’ve still got that hotel room for tonight before you’re flying back, right?”

Aaron can feel JJ snort with laughter, and before he can stop her, she grabs his cell and puts it to her ear. “Hey Dave, I’d really appreciate it if you got off the phone with my boyfriend so that we can have sex again.”

He can feel himself blush bright red at that, but he can’t help but grin when he can hear Dave burst into laughter on the other end of the call. Aaron can’t hear what Dave says back to her, but given the way JJ blushes, it must have been good. He uses her distraction against her, and tilts her back so she’s sprawled out against the bed, then drops his mouth to her skin, kissing across her collarbone until he moves down the valley between her breasts. He cups her breast with one hand, before running his tongue along the soft skin and sucking her nipple into his mouth. 

JJ lets out a soft gasp, then speaks quickly into the cell. “Gotta go Dave, bye!” She doesn’t wait for him to say anything before she hangs up the call and throws the cell off the end of the bed. She grabs hold of his biceps and tugs until he’s laying on top of her, cradled between her thighs, then she lifts his chin until he stops sucking on her nipple and raises his face to hers, kissing her deep.

“Love you,” Aaron mutters into her mouth.

“I love you, too,” she grins into his kiss. Aaron has no idea how he managed to get so lucky, but he’s definitely not going to be letting her go any time soon. He puts every other thought into the back of his mind; he’ll worry about work and the kids and what this means for their working relationship tomorrow. 

Right now, he’s just going to enjoy being with her.


End file.
